In the Eye of the Wolf
by Riley N. Rogers
Summary: Roni is only sixteen when she faces certain death by dozen Drowners yet Geralt arrives in nce she shows great potential in magic he decides to take her to Triss Merigold with a promise of coming back for her as she learnt to control her power.What happens when they meet again?How close they will get during the quests?Will she be able to relive the pain of Yennefer's absence?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** **– I promise**

 **Roni**

I wake up in cold sweat, terrified as my scream still echoes in the cool night air reminding me of my dream. It was a dream, right? A dreadful nightmare...

"It's okay, you're safe now" A deep, husky voice reassures me as I sit up abruptly. I'm in the forest.

The Drowners! My eyes searching through the environment in horror. It is real. Everything that happened this night is real!

"They are gone" He adds seeing my panic as I finally manage to look at him. His milk-white hair and stubble beard makes an unusual contrast with his amber eyes. He wears a huge scar over his left eye making his look more surly, yet it rather comforts me.

"You're a witcher" I note the obvious catching a barely visible smile in the corner of his mouths as he holds his hand for a shake.

"Geralt of Rivia" He introduces himself as I accept his gesture. His skin is warm and he has a strong yet careful grip as his fingers wraps around my hand.

"Roni Rappen" I say my name with a nod. Most probably he is the reason why I am still alive. "What happened?" I ask quietly pulling my leg close to my chest still trying to progress that the threat is over.

"I've seen a huge lightning and then I felt the waves of energy" He starts to explain as the flames of the campfire dance in his eyes making it impossible to look away. "I hurried here and found you laying on the ground unconscious with Drowners tore apart around you." He adds as I frown. This part was only vague fragments of a memory. "Unfortunately the outburst wasn't strong enough to kill all of them."

"You saved me" Yet again I declare the apparent. Seems like this trauma made my mind quite slow... "I don't have any money" I get concerned. I know they work for a great prize, it's one of the reasons why we couldn't afford one.

"I haven't done it for gold" He shakes his head. "Although I do wonder what were you doing here alone in the middle of the night" He raises his eyebrow questioning.

"It wasn't my intention, trust me" I murmur repressing my anger. "Those stupid villagers made me. They dragged me out babbling about my inherited power and me, killing these creatures" I start folding my arms around my chest. "Next thing I know that I'm surrounded by Drowners..." I say as Geralt scoffs irritated.

"That's not how it works"

"Yeah, well be my guest, tell them" I look away gazing the fire. "My mother was a sorceress" I admit "Or she is, I have no idea" I add whispering under my breath as I start to shudder violently. The campfire is hot, but this cold and exhaustion got under my skin right down to my bones. Geralt stands up laying his cape on my shoulders as I pull it tighter on me. It smells like stable, leather and a bit of battle yet this mixture strangely calms me. He doesn't say a thing but his heed encourages me to continue. "She left me when I was eight. Found a noble man for herself and fled. She said she would come back for me, when everything is settled... Horseshit!" I spit in disguise as I feel his inquisitive gaze on me.

"You have great power in you" He finally speaks measuring his every word. "It's a gift" He adds as I chuckle insanely. He probably thinks I'm mad, but I don't care.

"A gift?" I ask scoffing. "All I got from my mother was this fricking magic and I never asked for it"I start raising my voice. "I couldn't care less and I'm not going to use it ever again" I tell him feeling the tears gathering in my eyes. She left me eight years ago without a blink of an eye. I want to forget her, erase every memory of her, but I can't. This heritage is the worst joke of nature. "I want nothing from her!" I practically shout this to him. Any normal man would put me back to my place but he just closes the distance between us sitting next to me.

"Sorry" He says gently caressing my cheek, wiping away the escaped tears. "I'm sorry" He repeats himself locking eyes with me as I finally realises he doesn't only mean his remark but my whole situation.

His hand lingers there for another second as I close my eyes welcoming the comfort. I feel miserable. All my life, all the people I knew, they betrayed me. First it was my mother and now my own village and here's a complete stranger, even a witcher, who shows more concern towards me than anyone ever did.

Silent sobs choke on my throat as I attempt to regain my control. _Come on, Roni, you're not going to break down right now, are you? You've been through worse!_ I try to pep talk myself, but honestly, it's not really working as I let out a quiet whimper. It is my worst night so far...

"Roni..." Geraly says my name with such tenderness that it breaks my heart. Does he really have to be so kind? He's making me weak. I was strong before and now I'm crying like a baby.

I hide my face supporting my forehead on my arms as the crying intensifies then suddenly I feel strong arms wrapping around me tight.

"It's alright" Geralt murmurs with annoying acceptance as rage rise in my chest. "It's okay" He repeats himself stroking my forearm reassuringly.

"Let me go!" I snap trying to push him away. I feel him freezing in surprise, but otherwise my hit means less than a bee sting to him.

How dare he? He has no right to be here now, he too will leave as he has a chance.

And that's fine. I don't need no body, I can take care of myself.

"I said, let me go!" I hit harder desperately without any use, he only tightens his embrace around me. "No, no, no" My resistance weakens more and more as my voice fails me. I find myself against his hard chest. He smells like smoke, dust and rain soaked ground. I inhale deep finally letting myself go as his steady heartbeat slowly lulls me to sleep.

 **Geralt**

I take another look on Roni. She is so peaceful now, but it doesn't deceive me. She's fighting hard with her demons and so far she's not on the winning side. She's just a little girl, yet she had to go through a lot already and her future isn't that bright either. She has powers. Powers that has almost endless opportunities and powers which can easily end her.

I turn my gaze back to the fire with a deep sigh. This night didn't go as I planned. Nor will the next few days. I have to take her to Triss. Roni has to learn to control her magic and no mage would accept her. Triss is her only hope even though she refuses to use her abilities she has no choice if she wants to live...

Only a few minutes pass as she starts tossing and turning again. Poor girl, having a nightmare. I watch her, frowning, not being able to decide whether to wake her or not, but when I see the turquoise flames in her palm I react fast.

"Roni" I gently caress her forehead, but nothing. "Roni" I repeat it a bit louder yet she just groan in pain. "Roni!" I finally snap her out of the agony as she takes a great breath like she just come back from the deep. Her breathing is shallow as her chest raises and falls quickly. "They're not coming back, Roni, you're safe, I'm here" I grab her shoulders with a soft squeeze as I look in her eyes. She slowly comes back completely as I see recognition in her look.

"Geralt..." She calls my name relieved as she starts to calm down.

"Hey" I release a small smile smoothing her tousled hair back from her face. "You're okay, no monster can haunt you anymore" I tell her as she nods reluctantly.

"It wasn't the Drowners" She says quietly and I understand it.

Of course. She wasn't simply attacked by them. Her people threw her out and left her alone to die.

My heart clenches at the sight of her broken expression.

"Come here" I pull her in again and this time she doesn't resist. She cuddles closer to me as I embrace her tight. "No one can hurt you" I ensure her stroking her back. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright? You're with me now, no one's gonna take you away" I vow to her as she snuggles to the hollow of my neck accepting my proposal.

"Thank you, Wolf" She mumbles half-asleep as I can't help but a fond smile creeps across my face. I know that her path won't be easy, she lost her family, her home and her faith in the world. I'm not exactly the best man to give any of these to her, but I have to try. She needs me.

Convincing Roni to stay with a sorceress to learn her magic is not going to be simple if it is not even impossible. She hates her heritage for clear reasons, but it doesn't change the fact that she has to regain control.

"Are we close?" She questions me endlessly as we trotting to Triss. I told her she's a friend who needs favor. She's so excited, she chattered along the whole trip, that I almost feel bad.

"Yes, we are very close" I tell her as I soon spot Triss' house in the woods. "We are here" I hop off Roach and help her off too as Triss comes out to welcome us.

"Geralt?" She smiles at me surprised "What do I owe the pleasure?" She asks as she notices Roni.

"She's a witch" Roni now turns to me angry. She has a sharp mind for sure, once she will be a good sorceress...

"Sorceress" I correct her buying some time. I wanted to talk to her in a way calmer situation, but obviously I don't have a choice. "Roni, she's Triss, a good friend of mine" I start "And yes, she is a sorceress, a very talented one who - I really hope - will help you to learn controlling your powers."

"I told you, I'm not gonna use it again! I loathe it, it disgust me and there's no way I'm gonna do it!" She shouts in a huff. "Damn it, Geralt, I thought you're different" She folds her arms around her chest totally clamming up.

 _That's just great. Everything goes according to plan_ \- I raise my eyes to the sky desperately.

"Roni, you have to stay. If you don't learn it, it will kill you" I try to reason with her, but yet again, no use.

"Stay?" She raises her eyebrow as she cries out in a high pitched voice. "You want me to stay here?" She continues stepping closer to me. "You want to get rid of me, just like everyone else! I can't believe I actually trusted you!" She hits my chest in frustration as tears gathering in her eyes.

"You're gonna die otherwise, don't you understand?" I cup her face so she finally looks me in the eye. She's hurt, more than ever and I hate myself for it, but that's how it goes.

"Then so it be, I don't care!" She spits it like venom as she's starring daggers at me.

"Well, I do!" I raise my voice too and it finally gets her attention. "I want you alive, Roni. I didn't save you to watch you destroy yourself." I admit it and for a moment I see consideration in her gaze. "I'll come back for you." I start but she scoffs turning away.

"Oh, yeah? I've head it somewhere already" She remarks it bitterly and she continues before I can speak. "You know what, it' okay. Thank you for saving me, but for now, I'll be alright alone." She says attempting to march away but I grab her arm.

"Don't act so childish" I say but immediately regret it as I see the sparks in her eyes. "For God's sake, Roni" I cry out tiredly. This is so not how I expected. "What I said is all true. You are with me. I care about you. Right at the moment I saw you I knew you're different." I confess defeated. "You don't trust anyone and you have every right to do so, but I made a promise to myself that I'll keep you safe. And I always keep my words." I explain to her honestly. "Right now swear to you that as soon as Triss says you're ready, I'll be here. You come with me if you still want. I'd be more than happy. " I say lifting her chin up a bit. Her azure eyes are unreadable but somehow they give me hope.

For long moments she says nothing and this silence is killing me.

"And you'll teach me how to fight" She eventually ads as I let out a sigh, feeling relived.

"Okay."

"And you write to me" She demands as I smile. There's nothing I wouldn't give to her.

"Alright"

'After every quest" She continues testing me, but I just chuckle.

"Even without a quest" I say as she finally gives me one of her charming smile.

"You'd better" She nudges me with a half-smirk as we turn to Triss now who apparently enjoyed our little show. She now just beckons us to come in.

We approach the house. My steps are light and so is my heart. Roni will get the chance to live a relatively normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 - FIRE**

 ***** 5 years later *****

 **Roni**

I quickly catch the small jar in the air which I almost dropped a second ago. I need to be more careful if I want to be ready for the afternoon. But I'm so excited that I barely can concentrate. Today I finally meet Geralt again! My learning years are over and I can join him as he promised! I'm unable to contain my enthusiasm as I collect more stuffs for the road.

All these years we only wrote to each other. Okay, it was quite frequently, at least twice a month, but still, seeing and being with him is another story.

"-alright?" Triss waves her hand in front of me as I just notice her. I got lost in my thoughts again, daydreaming...

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright" She repeats herself smirking. She knows exactly how I feel.

"Is Geralt here already?" I question impatiently as she sighs rolling her eyes.

"No." She tells me probably a hundredth of times today "But he can be in any minute" She says but she can barely finish the sentence as I hear Roach's pounding hooves getting closer. I shriek eagerly picking up the pace as I run out of the house. And there he is! I smile like an idiot as he get off of the horse.

"Right on time" I note it closing the gap between us, folding my arms around his neck. Oh, how much I missed him! I inhale his smokey scent as the memories rush me. He did keep his promise, I think tightening my hug as he finally reacts wrapping his arms around my waist. "You haven't changed a bit" I release him a few inch so I can see his face. He may have a little longer stubble, even a real beard, but otherwise, nothing. We lock eyes still smiling as he seems lost for words.

"You grew old" He eventually speaks scanning my lineaments as I raise an eyebrow.

"Complimenting a woman is not your strongest suit, I see" I comment as he realizes what he just said.

"No, I mean, you're so big now" He tries to save it, but honestly he only makes it worse.

"So I'm old and big" I frown pretending to get offended "That's exactly what I like to hear" I tease him wishing to part, but he grabs my hand pulling me back with an annoyed groan. I fall hard to his muscular chest. I hold my breath as I raise my eyes to meet his and what I see there completely mesmerize me. His amber eyes sparkle longingly as his thumb strokes the small of my back.

"You are stunningly beautiful" He lowers his husky voice whispering into my ear as his warm breath caresses my neck. My heart leaps in my chest and the blood throbs in my veins furiously. What's happening to me?

"That's better" I manages to speak nodding as a slight blush creeps across my cheeks.

"And I missed you terribly" He adds burying his face in my hair as he sighs relieved. I smile involuntary, I was waiting for this moment through endless nights and days, imagining how would it be to be in his arms again. Feeling this secure and accepted, yet I barely can believe it.

"Now you're talking" I tease him happily letting him stay like this as he long as he wants. It seems like he needs it just as much as I do.

After a minute he pulls back with a look that sends shivers down on my spine. His amber eyes see through me just like he's searching for something. I suddenly feel naked in front of him.

"What?" I ask him uneasy trying to hide my trouble.

"Nothing" He says obviously lying but I decide to let it go for now.

"Alright, then I'll get my stuffs and we can hit the road" I smile at him as he releases me. I hurry into the house grabbing my packs making a final check.

 **WWWWWWWW**

 **Geralt**

"Careful, Geralt" Triss steps next to me with a smirk. "I know that look" She continues as I still stare after Roni. She's changed a lot, for the good. She is a complete grown up woman, not a scared little girl I left here.

"I don't know, what are you talking about" I deny her suggestion trying to pull myself together.

"You always had a soft spot for red-heads and sorceress'." She explains but it is completely unnecessary. I'm perfectly aware that I'm doomed.

"You would know it, wouldn't you?" I ask her with a small smirk as I walk back to Roach. We have a history and although it is over now it still brings back good memories.

"She is ready, but she could learn so much more." Triss changes the tune after a kind smile. "Geralt, she has such a great gift!" She pleads for once more. In these last couple of months, she tried to convince me to make Roni stay longer. "I haven't seen this kind of power before, she's... different" She adds, getting lost in her thoughts, trying to explain it better, but I know what she means. Roni isn't a simple mage, there's something more ancient in her.

But it's her choice to make.

"Roni held her end of the deal, it's my turn now" I repeat myself. "If she wants to stay, okay, but otherwise no" I make it clear as she nods reluctantly.

"Alright" She gives in. "What about tonight? It's already late afternoon, you won't make far before you have to set up a camp" She reasons and I'm about to consider it, but then Roni interrupts us.

"No way" She walks out with her bag on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Triss, it's nothing personal, but I've been waiting for this for five years now" She says placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for everything" She hugs her tight before stepping closer to me. "Ready, Wolf?" She asks, a playful glint dancing in her eyes.

Being ready? No. But I'm willing to put up with anything this journey might brings to us...

 **WWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **Roni**

"So in the end you had to kill her?" I ask in disbelief. Geralt just told me a story of Stregobor and Renfi. Poor girl, they treated her as a monster and they were surprised she had to act like one to survive...

"Yeah, she went too far" He admits it reluctantly. Anyone would sense he still feels remorse for how things turned out.

"It wasn't your fault. You had no other choice" I try to reassure him, but he remains silent, still staring into the flames of our campfire. I have no idea what else to say, he's clearly torturing himself. I release a quiet sigh being sure that the conversation ends here when he starts speaking again.

" My first monster was bald and had exceptionally rotten teeth. I came across him on the highway where, with some fellow monsters, deserters, he'd stopped a peasant's cart and pulled out a little girl, maybe thirteen years old." He says reliving the memories as I listen very carefully. "His companions held her father while the bald man tore off her dress, yelling it was time for her to meet a real man. I rode up and said the time had come for him, too—I thought I was very witty." He adds scoffing. "The bald monster released the girl and threw himself at me with an axe. He was slow but tough. I hit him twice. Not clean cuts, but spectacular, and only then did he fall. His gang ran away when they saw what a witcher's sword could do to a man" He continues as I hold back a breath. I don't want to interrupt him. "They'd told me again and again in Kaer Morhen not to get involved in such incidents, not to play at being knight errant or uphold the law. Not to show off, but to work for money. And I joined this fight like an idiot." He shook his head in disappointment.

"You were no idiot at all. You saved the girl" I can't help myself and correct him. He finally looks me in the eye. His expression shows nothing but pain.

" And do you know why?" He asks and I know somehow he's going to prove his point. " I wanted her, sobbing with gratitude, to kiss her savior on the hands, and her father to thank me on his knees." He admitted it honestly then turned back to the flames. " In reality her father fled with his attackers, and the girl, drenched in the bald man's blood, threw up, became hysterical and fainted in fear when I approached her."

"Geralt..." I sit closer to him, desperately wanting to comfort him.

"I swore I'd never interfere ever again."

And yet he broke his own words, saving me...

A lump forms in my throat as I instinctively reach out for his hand to squeeze it, letting him know how grateful I am.

"Thank you"

"Sometimes it does worth it" He says simply, his thumb gently caressing the back of my hand, making my heart skip a few beats. "How come that I tell you more in this couple of hours than I ever did to anyone else?" He asks then, scoffing, rubbing his face with his palms as I release a small chuckle.

"Is that a bad thing?" I question challenging, but I'm happy he opened up to me.

"Mmm" He shakes his head. "Just unusual"

"It's okay. You'll have plenty of times to get used to it" I ensure him with a smug smile as he rolls his eyes lightheartedly.

"Fine, but now get some rest, we leave at dawn" He notes, ordering me seriously as I nod. Our first destination is Kaer Morhen. Geralt will teach me everything I need to know about him and the witchers.

Still excited it takes me a while to fall asleep, but filled with anticipation.

 **WWWWWWWWWWW**

 **Geralt**

The woods are silent and calm, only the fire is cracking from time to time, giving a steady rhythm to the night. I haven't slept in a while, but I'm not tired. I have a lot to think. Mostly about Roni. There's something about her I just can't figure out.

Her murmuring in her sleep brings me back to the present. Is she having a nightmare again? I wouldn't be so surprised, we all have our demons...

The air suddenly starts to vibrate, just like the night I found her, as she levitates a few inches above the ground.

"Fuck" I swear under my breath.

Didn't Triss teach her how to control the powers?

But I don't have too much time to hesitate, I quickly step to her.

"Roni" I call her, but of course, nothing. "Ron" I reach out to bring her in my arms, but with a loud scream she pushes me back with huge force. I fall hard, knocking my back to a tree.

What the hell? I groan in pain as now at least she seems awake.

"Geralt? Oh my god" She looks at me horrified. She tries to get up, but immediately she stumbles and falls.

"Don't move" I tell her clenching my teeth, standing up to help her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" She mumbles shivering, shaking like a leaf.

"It's okay, Roni, I'm fine" I embrace her fast, reassuringly, but I almost yelp in surprise as our body touch. She's ice cold. Inhumanly. "Shit" I pull her closer to the fire, covering her with a blanket as I sit right behind her, providing more heat from behind. "What's going on, Ron?" I ask her quietly as she support her back on my chest.

"Just... a bad dream" She says her voice failing her as I tighten my arms around her. I know it's bullshit, but I let her regain her power before discussing it further more.

A good half an hour passes when I finally feel her heat rising back to the normal again. I sigh in relief, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"So..." I start expecting.

"So?"

"Care to explain?"

"I don't know... It really is just a nightmare" She shrugs weakly. "I mean, it's not even terrible, it's just..."

"About what?"

"There's a man, in full armor. His face is covered by a metal mask with spikes on top in a circle. Just like some kind of a crown..." She starts hesitantly as I feel the tense knot in my stomach. "He says nothing, just holds his hand to me. He wants me to go with him, but I know I mustn't. Something horrible would happen if I did. I feel it. And the cold... that terrible cold..." I instinctively pulls her in closer as she trembles while my mind races fast. Eredin... The Wild Hunt... Is it possible she described him? "I have no idea why did I react like this, usually it's not this bad..." She adds, making me stop.

"Usually?" I ask suspiciously, but she remains silent. "Did it happen before?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just woke up and feel a bit cold, nothing special" She admits it reluctantly.

"Since when?" I ask urgently, but she just shakes her head. "When?" I bark louder than I planned but we can't waste time.

"I don't know!" She raises her voice too. "It probably started a year ago"

"For god's sake, Roni!" I huff in frustration. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Like how? Oh, Geralt, imagine, I have a constant dream about a man who wants to take me away? Not a biggie, just thought you might want to know..." She questions bitterly. "What would've you done? Leave everything behind and come to me?" She scoffs disappointed. "It wasn't important, Geralt. It isn't." She adds, leaning back against me, exhausted.

I take a deep breath, then let it out in a long sigh. I have a really bad feeling about this, but I don't want to scare her. Who knows, maybe I'm even wrong and her dreams mean nothing... Hopefully Vesemir will know more. We have to get back to him as soon as possible.

"I would've come, you know" I answer her in a calmer tone. "And it is important. I really want to know everything that happens to you"

"Good, in this case..." She nods considering. "The last few days I started to have cramps and crave things... I think I soon might be on my period" She whispered as the matter of fact, obviously mocking me.

"Not funny" I groan, nudging her lightly, finding one of her ticklish point. She squeaks chuckling, wanting to flee, but I hold her secure and tight.

"Hey, you shouldn't take advantage of an innocent, defenseless girl" She complains, making me chuckle this time.

"Oh Roni, you are anything but those" I ensure her as she settles back, getting comfortable again in my arms.

"I hate that name, by the way" She says casually as I frown puzzled. "Roni... Every time you say it, it sounds like a child whom you should't take seriously." She explains without a question as I hum, thinking.

"Amrynn" The word leaves my lips unawares, but making perfect sense.

"Hmm?"

"It means fire in ancient elven." I explain to her.

"Right, because I have red hair... How original" She says and I'm pretty sure she even rolled her eyes too.

"No." I start patiently. "Fire is life. Can't live without it." I state the truth as I realize how much it fits her. "It keeps you warm when cold" I continue quietly, playing with her hair absentmindedly. "Safe in the night" I add, gently sweeping her locks away from her neck. "Guides you through dark places" I lean close instinctively, inhaling her sweet scent deeply in. "But it can easily destroy you if not treated or handled right" I husk, my nose slightly touching the soft spot behind her ear. She gasps eagerly, her chest rising and falling more rapidly.

"But can you... treat it right?" She ask barely audible, yet challenging while tilting her head a bit to offer her neck to me. I groan longingly, wanting to make her mine, right here, right now, not caring about the consequences.

"I let you be the judge of that" I murmur against her skin, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Geralt..." She moans my name, shutting out all the little reasoning I have left.

"There you are! I've been searching for you forever!" A male voice surprises us from behind.

I jump up quick, pulling out my sword and point it at the stranger's throat in a second.

Whoever it is, has a good chance of dying tonight...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2 – MINE OR NO ONE'S (PART 1)**

 **Roni**

"How many Drowners? It was Drowners, right?" Jaskier asks fascinated with a determination to make a note in his mind for later songs. He decided to join us on our journey - at least for a while, of course right after I managed to convince Geralt not to cut him into small pieces...

"Yes." I answer with a slight smile. He's kind of cute with his childish excitement. "And I don't know, probably around a dozen, I lost consciousness"

"That's when he showed up?" He beckons to Geralt's direction, who I swear murmurs something most probably not so nice under his breath.

I just nod agreeing as we continue our tour to the next tavern for some breakfast.

"Oh, how romantic! The White Wolf saves the Lady of his Heart!" He gets carried away immediately as terror courses through me even at the thought. "You two are together, right?"

"No!" We say synchronously almost too soon as Jaskier looks at us with a knowing, smug smile.

I glance at Geralt, but as our eyes meet I avert them, feeling uncomfortable as memories from yesterday rush my mind. The heat of his body, the familiar scent of him, his lips on my skin... We are not together for sure, but what if Jaskier arrived a few hours later?

I shake my head slightly, this is nonsense. Just my imagination playing with me...

"Remind me again why shouldn't I hit him?" Geralt asks me annoyed as the bard ignores the warning sign.

"The two lover who is destined to be together, but they live in denial... Even better!"

Geralt takes a step closer to him threateningly, but it's not necessary.

"Ouch!" Jaskier cries out as I nudge him hard in the ribs. "Okay, okay, so you're free then?" He tries with a charming smile as I let out a small laugh. He is unbelievable...

"Jaskier" Geralt hisses his name with a death-glare as Jaskier stumbles backwards in terror.

"Don't worry, he seems much more scarier than he actually is" I whisper to him trying to offer some comfort. The bard nods, though I can see the doubt in his eyes.

"I've heard that" Geralt murmurs under his breath as he leads Roach forward on the road, gaining some distance.

 **WWWWWWWWW**

 **Geralt**

I look up at the sky again, frowning. Birds. Wheeling in peaceful circles, slowly, then suddenly swooping and soaring up again, flopping their wings furiously. They don't do it for nothing... I have a bad feeling about it.

"I don't like it either" Roni speaks, just like reading my mind, startling me for a moment. I look at her as she's staring at the sky too. "There's something dead there. We should check it" She reaches the conclusion very correctly and in any other circumstances, I would agree, but right now, my priorities are to get us to Kaer Morhen as fast as possible. Roni's dreams really got me worried.

My silence draws her attention back to me as our eyes meet.

"It's probably just a dead elk" I say as we walk forward on the highway.

"You're a horrible liar, Geralt" She raises her brow, seeing right through me. But it doesn't matter. We have important things to do. The village is not so far, we will have some food, get another horse then head straight to Vesemir.

"Oh, it sounds like an adventure! Let's go, I need stories to write!" Jaskier becomes excited too.

"No, we're on our way and it stays like that" I declare it fastening my steps.

"Come on, it would be only a little detour. It's not that far." Jaskier reasons.

"No." I cut him off quickly.

"Please, Geralt, I've been waiting for this for so long..." Roni starts pouting, looking at me with those deep, green eyes, I could get lost in anytime. That is such a low blow.

I sigh accepting the turns of event. I guess a little detour wouldn't hurt...

"Alright" I nod eventually reluctantly, wondering if I ever be able to say no to her. Roni yelps in joy, leading the way eagerly.

After a good fifteen minutes of walk we are approaching the scene. The birds are flying off as they notice our presence, but the wolves stays, watching us curiously. Roach neighs discontentedly at the sight but before I could act, Roni calms her down.

"What the hell happened here?" Jaskier askes, almost throwing up. Two corpses. A man and a woman. Almost torn apart.

"It wasn't animals" Roni notes it as we both walk closer to the bodies. She's right. The woman's missing her left thigh, her throat and almost her entire face. The bite on her neck though is definitely not from a wolf, neither a bear.

"No, it wasn't" I murmur under my breath as I examine the man. He is in no better shape. I find his linen purse though. A tinder box, a sealing wax, some silver coins, a shaving knife, keys, a talisman, two letters, only one legible. A note from the dwarf's bank, small amount.

"Ouch" Roni hisses behind me. I turn around and see her checking her finger. "She had a rose on her chest. A pretty unique one, I must say" She added, explaining as I walked to her. It was indeed an exceptional flower. Blue petals with a slight purple edge.

"They were on their way home from Murivel" I start to sum up what I got.

"But why did they decided to travel through the forest and not use the highway?" Roni's sharp eyes see the point again.

"That I don't know..." I admit it thinking. "But they both dismounted or fell. The man died instantly. The woman ran, fell and was dragged by the creature her neck still between its teeth. Two, three days before."

"Oh god..." Jaskier mumble, turning away.

"What could it be?" Roni asks staying focused. "A werewolf?"

"No." I shake my head. "Nor a lesky. None of them would've left so much meet." I explain it to her, trying to get the best out of this detour. "If there was a swamp I'd say a kikimora or a vyper, but there's no swamp around."

"Let's follow their trail then" Roni suggests it and before I could say anything, she does as she said, finding the way. I curse under my breath, but otherwise I quickly follow her.

Roach is getting more and more anxious as we're heading deeper and deeper in the forest. I have to use the Axia sign on her for several times till we reach a tower. It has a sturdy gate with rusty hinges and a brass knocker. I'm about to knock when I suddenly feel the familiar prickle on my skin.

"We are being watched." Roni notices it the same time as I spot a girl on the hill. She is far, but I can still her petite figure, her black hair and pale skin. Her white dress makes her even more ghost-like. I take a step closer to the girl, raising my hand in a greeting, but she disappears like she was only an illusion.

"You all saw her, right?" Jasker asks, not believing his eyes as we nod in agreement. This place is strange for sure.

I knock on the door which opens immediately, but no one is behind it, only an abandoned courtyard. I decide to go in, my senses are fully alert. Roni walks next to me, her heart beating fast as she's ready to jump just like me. Roach still under the sign's power lets me to lead her while Jaskier bit reluctantly but follows too.

The court is framed with rose bushes. All of them the same blue-indigo colors. In the not so far distance there is mansion, equally abandoned. I can easily imagine how breathtaking it must've looked like in it's time though.

I leave Roach at the entrance, tying her reins to a pole when I hear the mansion's door open and a deep, blood-chilling roar. I turn around immediately, pulling out my sword the same time as I notice a monster charging Roni who was smelling the flowers a moment earlier. I don't think twice, I step in front of her, guarding as the monster stops seeing my weapon. We start measure each other.

He's humanoid. As long as it goes his body, but his face is more like a bear, with huge fangs and terrifying jaws. He wears good quality clothes... weird.

"Flee mortals!" The creature growls, flapping his paws, but he isn't moving. "I'll devour you, tear you to pieces!" He promises it not so convincingly, yet Jaskier takes a few steps back.

"Let's assume you can take all the three of us" Roni starts confidently. "Then what?"

"Look at her" The monster tilts his head mockingly. "Isn't she brave?" He speaks calmly and unusually intelligent for a real monster... "Put that iron away, if you please" He now turns to me. "Perhaps you haven't released you're in my courtyard? Or maybe it's customary, wherever you came from?"

"It is customary" Roni says agreeing, placing her small hand on my shoulder as my muscles relax immediately.

"Especially when faced with people who greet their guests with a roar and the cry that they're going to tear us to pieces" I add but placing my sword back to my back as asked. "I'd prefer you not to make any sudden moves. This sword can always be drawn again, faster than you imagine." I warn him just in case, but he seems quite aware.

"I noticed." He rasps. "If it wasn't for that you'd have been out of this gate a long time ago. What do you want here? How did you get here?"

"We got lost" Jaskier lies without a blink of an eye.

"You got lost..." Repeats the monster with a menacing grin creeping across his face. "Well then, unlose your way. Out of the gate, turn you left and keep walking and you'll soon get back to the highway. What are you waiting for?"

"Is there any water?" I ask determined. If we came here we gotta figure out his story. "The horse is thirsty."

"And so am I" Roni adds sweetly. Well, if he is ever so slightly a man, it has to work. "If that doesn't inconvenience you too much"

The creature shifted from one foot to the other, looking puzzled.

"Listen, you... Are you really not frightened of me?" He asks, his voice softening as Roni shakes her head.

"I am" Jaskier states. "Just saying..." He declares quietly but the monster still focuses on Roni.

"What the hell, what's the harm of some guests in the house?" He decides finally. "It's not everyday I meet someone who doesn't run away or faint at the sight of me. Alright then, I invite you in, but I must warn you, no funny business, the house does what I tell it to."

He lifts its hairy paws, all the shutters cluttered against the wall and the door opens.

"My house is your house" He says, leading the way inside.

 **Roni**

As we step in I can't help but notice how much the interior is matching the garden. It would need an extensive repair, but otherwise it's relatively clean and tidy.

"Light!" The monster growls and the torch in the iron bracket bursts into flames and sooty smoke as we head up on a staircase.

"Not bad" I beckon politely.

"That's it?" He asks surprised as I shrug with a small smile "I see you won't be amazed by any old trick. I told you this house obeys my commands." He says as we enter a large room, completely devoid of windows, empty apart from a huge oak table and an enormous brass candlestick.

The monster commands and the candles light and flickers, brightening up the space. The wall facing the entrance was full of hunting trophies. Elk, stag antlers, bear and lynx, eagles and hawks and a dragon.

"My grandpa killed it" The monster says as Geralt examines the dragon more closely. "It was probably the last one in the vicinity when it got itself killed. Sit my dear guests" He shows the table as Jaskier and I take a chair where Geralt soon joins us. "Are you hungry too, little minx?" The monster asks me with a small smirk playing in the corner of his mouth. I chuckle at his nickname as Geralt shifts barely noticeably next to me. Did he really just growl? I look at him questioningly, but he just clears his throat innocently, like nothing happened. As weird as it is, I leave it to him for now.

"I won't deny it, dear host" I raise my cup to the monster with an irresistible smile, while he murmurs the words and a complete dinner appears in front of us at the table, offering a very, very interesting evening for us...


End file.
